1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to flammable gas delivery apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved reserve flammable gas container apparatus wherein the same arranges a reserve flammable gas tank for use upon depletion of a primary gas container or reservoir.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various appliances such as gas grills, torches, and the like utilize a portable flammable gas supply, such as propane, to effect a desired purpose, such as heating and the like. Upon depletion of a gas supply from a container, an associated gas appliance is rendered inoperative and the bulky and awkward construction of such primary gas containers frequently discourages the use and availability of reserve supplies. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by utilizing a secondary gas container of a lesser dimensional configuration than a primary gas container and permit association therewith to provide a backup supply of such flammable gas as is typically utilized.
Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,608 to Smith illustrating the use of a flammable gas container directing an associated gas charge into a "T" shaped manifold structure to underlie an associated fireplace to assist in ignition of the fireplace components.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,339 to Hefling provides a single-burner stove wherein the stove is securable in a coaxially aligned relationship relative to an underlying propane bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,242 to Hart provides for a door lock defroster wherein a propane bottle cooperative through a flexible hose directs a heating flame into the lock structure between an automotive door and associated framework.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,324 to Yoshinaga utilizes an organization wherein the burner device accommodates liquefied gas cylinders or fuel tanks of different mounting cap configurations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,538 to Prest utilizes a single coupler, wherein three rigid fuel tanks are mounted and provide a tripod support for a coaxially aligned and overlying lantern.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved reserve flammable gas container apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in providing immediate application of reserve fuel to a gas appliance from a reserve fuel tank supply and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.